Bienvenida a la Soledad
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Una niña nace, una nueva vida por delante, un futuro oscuro y un destino triste le deparan a la pequeña. Mi propia versión de la vida de uno de los personajes femeninos de Sk. Reviews Please! Cap 3 Up
1. Bienvenida, Elana

Bienvenida a la soledad  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
- ¿Ya ha nacido?- exclamó un hombre joven, entrando estrepitosamente en el cuarto, donde una mujer acababa de dar a luz. La joven sostenía en su regazo a la criatura recién llegada al mundo.  
  
- Es una niña.- anunció, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas de emoción. El hombre se acercó a la pequeña y acarició su pequeña mejilla con sumo cuidado, embargado por la felicidad que estaba sintiendo. La mujer le dedicó las primeras palabras a la niña:  
  
- Bienvenida al mundo, Elana.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
- ¡Hideki! ¡Corre, ven! ¡Elanita está sonriendo!- exclamaba la mujer, viendo al pequeño bebé sonreír alegremente en su cuna mientras movía en el aire sus diminutas manitas, a la vez que miraba el techo.- ¿Verdad que se ve bonita?  
  
- Claro que sí, tiene una madre muy bonita.  
  
- Hideki, que cosas tienes.- la mujer le tendió al bebé un sonajero, al cual hizo sonar. La niña rió con más alegría, como si le hiciesen cosquillas y gracias para reír.  
  
De pronto, el sonajero de la pequeña cayó al suelo y, antes de que la madre pudiese inclinarse para recogerlo, el sonajero se alzó solo, yendo a parar en la manita de la niña, la cual rió con más entusiasmo. La mujer se asustó.  
  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso, querido?  
  
- ¿No han sido imaginaciones mías?  
  
La niña continuó riendo, pero la mirada de sus padres ya no era cariñosa, sino que estaba llena de terror y repugnancia.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
- Papi, ¿me das el osito naranja?- pidió una niña pequeña, rubia- Está muy alto y no alcanzo.  
  
- Que te lo alcancen tus amigos invisibles, mocosa.- replicó el hombre fríamente, como si a un monstruo le hablase- O cógelo tu misma, que ya tienes cinco años.  
  
Y dicho esto, la mujer salió de la habitación, dejando sola a la pequeña. Elana acercó una silla a la estantería que había situada junto a una ventana abierta y se subió a ella para alcanzar su preciado peluche. Al ver que seguía sin alcanzar, colocó algunos libros sobre la silla, hasta que pudo darle alcance.  
  
- Ten cuidado, Elana.- dijo una mujer de cabellos negros, haciendo buen contraste con sus ojos.- Podrías caer.  
  
- No te preocupes, Akuma.- respondió la niña con una sonrisa.  
  
Pero al tener el peluche entre sus manos, los libros zozobraron, haciendo caer a la pequeña hacia la ventana abierta, ante la mirada impasible de su padre, que había vuelto al oír a la niña hablar. Pero, extrañamente, las ventanas se cerraron solas de golpe, impidiendo así que la pequeña cayera al vacío desde un cuarto piso, a cambio de un pequeño golpe en el brazo. El hombre la miró, furioso.  
  
- Lo siento papá, me caí al intentar coger mi osito...  
  
- ¿Cómo... cómo has hecho eso?  
  
- ¿Hacer qué, papi?  
  
- Cerrar las ventanas.  
  
- Yo no lo hice, fueron mis amigos.  
  
- ¿Qué amigos? ¡Aquí no hay nadie!  
  
- ¡Sí hay! ¡Son mis amigos, pero tu no los ves!- la pequeña desvió su mirada al suelo- Ellos me cuidan para que no me haga daño, pero no me pueden cuidar siempre. Y dicen que tu también me tienes que cuidar, pero que no lo haces bien.  
  
Como respuesta, Elana obtuvo un fuerte bofetón de su padre que la hizo caer al suelo. Allí, se palpó la mejilla dolorida y lo miró con ojos cristalinos.  
  
- No vuelvas a hablarme así, mocosa estúpida. Y recoge inmediatamente todo lo que hay tirado aquí.- miró a la niña, con ojos incendiados en ira- No se como lo has hecho, pero por mi podrías haberte caído.  
  
Y aquel horrible hombre se fue, dejando a la niña sola, llorando y maldiciéndose por ser una niña mala.  
  
- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Akari?- preguntó, cuando su madre se hubo marchado.  
  
- Ibas a caerte por la ventana. Te hubieses matado.- respondió otra niña de cabello castaño de tez pálida.  
  
- Podías haberme dejado caer...  
  
- Pero Elanita, aún eres muy pequeña para morir.- excusó otro niño, con apariencia similar a la de Akari- La muerte no es algo agradable... Ya te contamos nuestra experiencia.  
  
- Pero Aaron, no lo entiendo. Me contasteis que un ladrón os mató a todos, pero yo os puedo ver y habláis conmigo y jugáis.  
  
- Aún así, pequeña Elana,- dijo Akuma- estamos muertos.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
- Mamá, Akari, Akuma y Aaron me han dicho que a ellos los mataron.- explicó directamente Elana- ¿Por qué los veo yo?  
  
La madre se quedó pensativa y sorprendida unos segundos, pero reaccionó pronto.  
  
- No digas mentiras. Esos que tu dices no existen.  
  
- ¡Si existen! ¡Yo los veo!  
  
- Calla, Elana, no seas mentirosa...  
  
- ¡Pero mamá!  
  
- ¡He dicho que te calles!  
  
Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la golpeó en un brazo con todas sus fuerzas, causándole un moretón.  
  
- Cuando te ordene algo, obedece.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
- ¡Mirad! ¡Es Zakuyama!- exclamó una niña.  
  
- ¡Sí, la loca!- rió un niño cercano.  
  
- ¡Miradme, soy Elana y hablo sola todos los días!- imitó otra niña con coletas, mientras los demás reían.  
  
Elana pasó de largo, intentando ignorar los comentarios hirientes previamente dichos procedentes de unos niños de cuatro años. Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la rubia, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su osito de peluche favorito. Aceleró el paso al notar miradas clavadas en ella y susurros y burlas contra su persona. Se introdujo en la clase y se sentó en su pupitre, llorando. Sabía que sería inútil comentárselo a alguna profesora, porque ellas también tenían su propia idea de Elana Zakuyama.  
  
- Zakuyama.- llamó la profesora. Era extraño, a todos los demás niños los llamaba por su nombre pero a ella no...- No está permitido traer juguetes a clase. Tengo que quitártelo.  
  
- ¿Me lo devolverá al final de la clase?- preguntó inocentemente la niña, a lo que no obtuvo otra respuesta que su maestra le arrebatara el osito de malas maneras. La clase transcurrió como siempre: los niños pintaban o dibujaban, dejándola en un rincón.  
  
- Esa gente es una estúpida.- comentó enfadado un niño más grande que ella, tanto en altura como en edad- Cuando yo venía a esta clase, la gente era más agradable.  
  
- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- preguntó inocentemente Elana.  
  
- No me fui. Nunca me he ido. Un día estaba haciendo el tonto, como de costumbre, y me subí a la mesa. Caí y me di con la mesa de atrás. Me desnuqué y me morí. Y la profesora que yo tenía, al sentirse responsable, se suicidó.  
  
- Así es.- respondió una joven pelirroja, de mirada angelical, que era la profesora de la cual hablaba el niño.  
  
- Vosotros... También estáis...  
  
- Elana Zakuyama,- llamó la profesora, con la cara congestionada, llena de rabia- ¿quieres hacer el favor de dejar de hablar sola? ¡Si no estás loca como dices, no te comportes como tal! Aunque, claro está, por mucho que lo intentes, siempre seguirás siendo una loca.  
  
- Pero yo... Lo siento...  
  
La profesora ignoró sus disculpas y volvió al fascinante trabajo que la atareaba: ninguno. Elana no quiso dejar escapar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos negros y continuó pintando, hasta que descubrió que algo faltaba.  
  
- Perdona...- intentó llamar la atención de su compañero- ¿Serías tan amable de prestarme el color rojo?  
  
- No.- sentenció.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- A los monstruos no se les dejan los colores.  
  
Entonces Elana volvió a romper en llanto, en un llanto silencioso, oculto tras sus manitas. De repente, los papeles comenzaron a volar por la clase, las pinturas se arrojaron solas contra las paredes, los juguetes funcionaron solos y las tizas escribían en la pizarra una y otra vez: "No queremos ver a Elana triste...". Un caos terrible. Y mientras todos los niños corrían asustados, en el centro de la clase estaba Elana de pie, quieta, con las mejillas surcadas con lágrimas y el osito naranja de nuevo en sus brazos.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Notas de Annie-chan: ¿Trishte? ¿No trishte? ¿Patetiko? ^^ Infórmenme de qué les pareció el fic, intentaré continuarlo pronto. Si no saben aún quien es Elana Zakuyama, esperen a leer el próximo capitulo!! ^^ Gracias por leer!!!  
  
Fic dedicado a: Mis nee-chans (Naruki: vuelveee y G-chan: o un me mates aún!!), a Hao-kun (ne? ande te metes? TOT) y a mi nueva explotadora Eleone!! 


	2. Un castigo exagerado

Bienvenida a la soledad  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Elana se encontraba en su cuarto: Estaba castigada. Se encontraba bajo la cama, escondida de todo, abrazando furiosamente su osito naranja, llorando amargamente. Todavía no podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo sucedido en el colegio.  
  
"A los monstruos no se les dejan los colores."  
  
¿Por qué los niños eran tan malos? ¿Por qué nadie la dejaba jugar con ellos? ¿Por qué se reían, se burlaban y la insultaban? ¿Qué había echo tan malo como para merecer eso?  
  
Después de que todo el caos que había reinado en la clase, referente a los papeles, juguetes..., la profesora se había acercado a ella, muy enfadada, encendida de ira y la había cogido del brazo muy fuerte, haciéndole daño.  
  
"Maldita niña, solo eres un monstruo. ¡Un monstruo endiablado! Ojalá te pudras en el infierno..."  
  
Todo había sido horrible, todo el mundo la odiaba, nadie la quería solo porque sus amigos que nadie veía la protegían... Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, intentando protegerse de sus recientes recuerdos.  
  
Cuando había llegado a casa, después de que las profesoras llamaran a su madre, esta la había abofeteado. Solo un simple bofetón, nada más. Elana vio como su madre lloraba en la cocina, susurrando algo como "esta tortura me llevará a la tumba...". Ni siquiera le había reprochado lo mala hija que era, ni le había deseado la muerte. Nada, solo llanto. Y quizá eso era algo que hería más a la pequeña.  
  
Por la noche, al llegar su padre, por mucho que se escondió bajo la cama, él la encontró y la sacó brutalmente del brazo, clavándole los dedos.  
  
- ¿¿Por qué te portas tan mal??- gritó su padre, tan cerca de su carita que pensó que hasta le mordería- ¡¡Eres una niña estúpida!! ¿¿Por qué no te comportas como los demás y dejas de hablar sola y de hacer todas esas cosas tan raras??- su padre hizo una pausa, para coger aire y darle un bofetón, con el cual, partió el labio inferior de la pequeña- ¡¡Ahora todo el mundo pensará que somos muy raros por tu culpa!! Pero no te preocupes, que no saldrás indemne de ello.  
  
Y antes de acabar la frase, se quitó el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones y la golpeó con él, daba igual si le daba en la espalda o en la cabeza, la finalidad era causarle dolor. Elana se rindió ante el castigo de su padre, sollozando en silencio, mientras contaba los crueles latigazos que le proporcionaba. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...  
  
Así hasta por lo menos cuarenta, hasta que su padre se le cansó el brazo, pero no el ánimo de golpearla, así que la emprendió con ella a patadas. No importaba dónde las recibía, el caso seguía siendo herirla. La pequeña no podía ver nada más que negro. El hombre propinó la última patada en la cabeza de la pequeña y luego se giró para irse, no sin antes escupirle a la pequeña rubia, que luchaba por respirar.  
  
Elana yacía totalmente amoratada en el suelo, sangrando, rezándole a cualquier Dios que pudiese escucharla que le diese fin de una vez a su vida... Pero nadie la escuchaba, solo si acaso su padre, que cada segundo que pasaba bajo el mismo techo que Elana, la miraba con más rencor, si acaso pudiese caber. Este y la señora Zakuyama salieron de la habitación.  
  
- Te quedarás 6 días sin comer.- la castigó su padre.  
  
- Pero papá,- gimió Elana- llevó tres días sin comer nada...  
  
- ¿Acaso crees que me importa?  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
- Lo sentimos, Elana.- se disculpó Akari- Sentimos causarte tantos problemas.  
  
- No es culpa vuestra.- dijo la niña con dificultad, puesto que uno de los golpes le había acertado en el labio y este permanecía sangrante y deformado.- Es mía por poder hablar con vosotros... Ojalá no hubiese nacido...  
  
La niña se dejó caer totalmente en el suelo y cerró los ojos, soñando con no abrirlos nunca más, soñando que moría y pasaba a un lugar donde ya no podrían hacerle más daño.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
- Esta niña...- comentó la madre mientras avanzaban ambos por el pasillo, con cierto aire de melancolía.  
  
- Ya nos ha traído bastantes problemas, es hora de deshacernos de ella.- replicó el padre, como si de basura hablara. La madre se estremeció.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
No obtuvo respuesta alguna. En su lugar, el hombre continuó caminando hasta el cuarto que la pareja compartía y a continuación, del cajón de su mesita de noche sacó una pistola. Otro estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de la mujer.  
  
- ¿No pretenderás...?- el hombre asintió- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Nos descubrirán!  
  
- ¿Tienes una idea mejor?  
  
- No... Pero...  
  
- Esa niña es el mismo diablo y no podemos consentir que nos maneje y nos maltrate de esa manera toda nuestra vida. Mañana por la mañana ya no habrá Elana Zakuyama.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
- Mami, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó una niña somnolienta y adolorida. Sus heridas no habían sido tratadas.  
  
- A un lugar precioso, Elana.- respondió la madre, secamente. Elana se fijó en ella mientras conducía. Tenía las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas secas y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.  
  
- Mamá... ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?  
  
- No.  
  
- Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?  
  
No obtuvo respuesta. Se acomodó en el asiento trasero del coche y se dedicó a observar las estrellas. Aún no comprendía por qué su madre la había levantado a las dos de la mañana de la cama para llevarla a "un lugar precioso". ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana? De repente, el coche se detuvo.  
  
- Elana...  
  
- ¿Sí, mamá?  
  
- Baja del coche.  
  
Elana se paralizó unos segundos, pero obedeció. No quería dar más motivos para más golpes. Al bajar del coche vio que estaban en mitad de un bosque muy frondoso y que amanecía. ¿Cuántas horas habrían pasado en el coche? Su madre volvió a arrancar y Elana se asustó.  
  
- ¿Dónde vas, mamá?  
  
- Si alguien te pregunta, nunca digas que te llamas Elana Zakuyama. Invéntate un nombre, di que no tienes padres, hazte a la idea de que tu padre y yo nunca existimos para ti. Adiós, Elanita. Cuídate mucho.  
  
Y su madre se fue. Y la dejó sola. Caminó en dirección contraria a la que había tomado su madre, ahora una mujer desconocida. Sin duda, a pesar de solo tener cinco años, no le resultaría difícil olvidar a esas dos bestias inhumanas que antaño llamaba "padres". Seguramente, serían cerca de las seis de la mañana y tenía sueño; su estomago le recordó que no había comido nada desde hacía muchos días. Las heridas que su padre le había causado aún le dolían, y mucho. Y más sumadas a todas las anteriores que ya tenía, incluso algunas, hasta sangraban. A pesar del dolor, continuó caminando. Pasaron unas cuantas horas, tal y como indicaba la posición del sol pero la niña no se rendía. Ya estaba exhausta, la faltaba el oxígeno, necesitaba comer algo, o al menos curar sus heridas. Estrechó fuertemente su oso naranja contra su pecho, como si esperase que el peluche fuese a calmar su hambre y dolor.  
  
Caminó un rato más, hasta que divisó algo con la vista borrosa: Una enorme mansión. Sabía que sería inútil pedir ayuda a unos ricachones, pero al menos, descansaría a la sombra del portal... Pero no llegó. El hambre, la fatiga y el dolor parecieron descubrir las intenciones de la pequeña y se revelaron a la vez, cayendo así la niña desmayada al suelo.  
  
Cuando abrió sus pequeños ojitos negros, supo de inmediato que aquello no era, ni mucho menos, la fría calle en la que se había quedado inconsciente. Aquello era una enorme habitación, con muebles muy bonitos y delicados, así como antiguos, y una ventana enorme por la que filtraban los rayos de la luna. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado desmayada? Se incorporó, a pesar del dolor de sus heridas. Observó que las tenía tratadas y las que antes derramaban sangre, ya no lo hacían gracias a una venda. En otras solo tenía gasas, pero todas estaban tratadas perfectamente. Se percató entonces, que estaba tendida sobre un cómodo futón, cálido y suave. Sonrió. Nunca había estado sobre uno de esos. Casi siempre se pasaba el tiempo bajo su cama de estilo occidental, pero el futón no resultaba tan incómodo como ella lo imaginaba.  
  
De repente, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba había sido la enorme mansión... pero dudaba estar dentro de ella... ¿o sí? ¿Y por qué estaba tan sola? Inmediatamente después de pensar esto, oyó un ligero ronquido cerca. Se giró lentamente y se sorprendió al ver a un niño, al parecer de su edad, durmiendo en un futón contiguo, muy cercano al suyo. El niño tenía el cabello castaño, muy alborotado, y una expresión de tranquilidad mientras dormía plácidamente. Al principio, Elana pensó en despertarlo para preguntarle dónde se encontraba y por qué... y sobre todo quién era él. Pero luego se regañó a si misma, preguntándose si aún no había aprendido la lección. Todos los niños la odiaban, nadie la quería, y aquel niño de gesto apacible no iba a ser la excepción. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Debía irse de allí. Si se quedaba, volvería a pasarlo mal.  
  
- ¿ Te vas tan pronto?- preguntó inocentemente una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos del niño, aun en mitad de la oscuridad.  
  
- Debo irme.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque no soy de aquí.  
  
- ¿Y qué?  
  
- Que tengo que marcharme ya.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque todo el mundo me odia.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque veo a gente que ellos no ven.  
  
- ¿Tu también ves fantasmas?  
  
A Elana se le heló la sangre, pareció que no podía respirar. ¿También? ¿Él también los veía? ¿No era la única?  
  
- ¿A ti te pegan?- preguntó la pequeña.  
  
- ¿A mi? Mi abuelo me da algún capón cuando no hago el entrenamiento bien... Pero no, no me pegan tanto como a ti.  
  
- ¿Y cómo sabes que a mi me han pegado?  
  
- No es muy difícil, solo basta mirarte. Pero mi abuela lo dijo. Ella te curó.  
  
- ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
Ni siquiera pensó en que formularía la pregunta. Simplemente, salió de su boca sin avisar.  
  
- Oh, lo siento, lamento no haberme presentado antes.- dijo él con una sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y le estrechó la mano- Me llamo Yoh Asakura. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?  
  
"Si alguien te pregunta, nunca digas que te llamas Elana Zakuyama. Invéntate un nombre, di que no tienes padres, hazte a la idea de que tu padre y yo nunca existimos para ti." Hecho.  
  
- Me llamo Anna, Anna Kyouyama.  
  
- Bonito nombre, Annita. Es un placer conocerte. Pero vas a coger frío y tus heridas aún están débiles. Haz el favor de volverte a dormir.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque estoy preocupado por ti.  
  
Una sensación de calidez la invadió. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella, siempre había vivido bajo los insultos y los golpes, pero nunca había sentido... calor de alguien. Sin saber cómo, se vio de nuevo bajo las mantas y a Yoh arropándola. Y luego con una sonrisa le dio las buenas noches, otra cosa que le daban por primera vez. Se durmió, y por una vez, no deseó morir.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Notas de Annie-chan: La mayoría ya sabe quién es Elana (bueno, ahora todos xD), creo que lo puse bastante evidente. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis fics, más ahora en mi invasión xD En fin, agradecimientos a:  
  
Hikari S.s (triste, si, esa es mi intención), Dita (^^ me alegro de que te resulte interesante, espero que la continuación no te resulte aburrida), mer1 (son ciertas? ^^), Lyserg Disel (Muchas gracias por la felicitación y por el regalo!! *-* me encanto!!! Ya lo he releído mil veces!! Gracias!!), Naruki (Gracias, nee-chan!! TOT vuelve pronto, linda!!! ¬¬ y no me hagas tonterias!! ^^UU vale... me repito... ¬¬ pero no las hagas. Espero verte pronto!!! Nosotras tb te extrañamos!!), Jos D (bueno, ten en cuenta que esto es Shaman King, ¿no crees? ^^) y Anna la sacerdotisa (deseo concedido, Elana, o como tu bien dices, Anna conoció a Yoh, que te parece?) por sus reviews!!!  
  
Y sin más, nos vamos, hasta el próximo fic!!! 


	3. Una vida nueva

_ Bienvenida a la soledad_

_ By Anna Diethel Asakura_

**_* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~_ **

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, se encontró a Yoh rebuscando algo en un baúl viejo. Llevaba unos cascos naranjas puestos mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen, ajeno a que ella acababa de abrirle los ojos a un nuevo día. Elana, o mejor dicho, Anna se incorporó y permaneció sentada, observando a Yoh, recordando sus palabras la noche anterior. Vio que el pequeño lanzaba hacia atrás varios trapos que, al observarlos detenidamente, eran realmente vestidos, faldas, camisetas, muñecos, juguetes viejos, libros antiguos... Yoh lanzó un pequeño grito de desesperación mientras se rascaba la cabeza y preguntó al aire "¿Dónde demonios está?". Anna no dijo nada, solo miraba. El pequeño de cabellos castaños se introdujo hasta la cintura en el baúl, de cabeza, aún lanzando las prendas al aire.

- ¡Por fin!- exclamó contento, alzando algo rojo- Le diré a Tamao que lo lave y lo prepare.

Entonces, salió del baúl y se dispuso a llevar a cabo su pequeño plan, pero entonces descubrió la mirada curiosa de la niña y se paralizó. Su primer acto, esconderse tras la espalda aquello rojo, y después quitarse los auriculares de las orejas y colgárselos al cuello.

- ¡Buenos días, Annita! ¿Te he despertado? ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya me voy! Mi abuela te dejó preparado un vestido y unos zapatos sobre aquella silla. ¡Nos vemos en el desayuno!

Anna solo pudo parpadear, porque Yoh había dicho todo aquello sin respirar, con nerviosismo y, además, ya se había ido.

- Pues si que tenía prisa...- murmuró la rubia. 

Con dificultad, se levantó y caminó hasta la silla en la cual se encontraba lo mencionado por Yoh. Cogió el vestido, un bonito vestido rojo de manga larga con bordados blancos en el cuello, los puños y en el bajo, de falda plisada. Se lo puso con el máximo cuidado posible, ya que las heridas se quejaban al más mínimo roce y, aun a pesar de los cuidados de la niña, de vez en cuando le dolían bastantes. Los zapatos hacían juego con el vestido, también eran de color rojo y tenían la hebilla blanca, y venían con unos calcetines de un rojo más oscuro. Sobre un tocador que había al otro lado de la habitación halló un cepillo y una cinta roja, para recoger su cabello. Cuando estuvo lista, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con un jardín inmenso y un pasillo que se extendía a ambos lados suyos. Todo parecía no tener final. Se quedó quieta, con la mente en blanco, hasta que vio a una niña de su misma edad, de largos cabellos rosados, recogidos en una coleta, que corría por el pasillo. Anna se fijó en que en toda ella, al menos llevaba cinco o seis lazos y que su vestido, sus zapatos, sus calcetines y el lazo que le sostenía la coleta eran todos de color rosa, y que hacían un perfecto contraste con los ojos de la niña, también rosados. Cuando llegó a su altura, se quedó mirándola y se paró.

- Usted debe ser la señorita Anna, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó formalmente con una sonrisa.

- No... No te equivocas... Yo soy Anna. ¿Quién eres tú?

- Yo soy Tamao Tamamura, encantada de conocerla, señorita Anna.- la rosada hizo una reverencia, que Anna imitó, solo por parecer cortés. Tamao rió, sonrojada- Usted no debe reverenciarme a mi, señorita. Yo sirvo a la familia Asakura a cambio de su entrenamiento. Me envía la señora Kino para llevarla al comedor con el resto.

Acto seguido, la rosada guió a Anna por el inmenso pasillo, indicándole diferentes lugares de aquella enorme mansión y explicándole diferentes cosas de la familia Asakura. Pero Anna seguía preguntándose qué demonios era ese entrenamiento del que hablaba Tamao y que la noche anterior había mencionado Yoh también, y quién era la tal señora Kino. Finalmente, llegaron al comedor. Allí, alrededor de una mesa baja, se encontraban sentados una mujer anciana, un hombre de la misma edad que la primera, una mujer de cabellos negros y Yoh. Anna observó a los tres extraños de la mesa: La primera, la mujer anciana. Sus cabellos eran negros, con gran cantidad de canas esparcidas por su cabeza, y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras, por las cuales parecía examinar cada movimiento a su alrededor. A su lado estaba el anciano. Tenía una apariencia amigable, de cabello castaño y numerosas canas, y ojos negros, concentrados en la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos. Y por último, estaba la mujer joven. Esta tenía el cabello largo hasta más de la cintura y ojos negros, tristes. Tenía apariencia cansada y desanimada, pero aún así, conservaba algo de aspecto jovial. Se percató de que todos los presentes tenían los ojos oscuros, y apostaría a que la anciana también los tenía.

Tamao corrió fuera de la habitación y volvió pronto con una bandeja con el desayuno. Le sirvió té a todos, tostadas y algunas galletas, de las cuales Yoh dio buena cuenta y por lo que recibió un bastonazo en la cabeza por parte de la anciana. Después de quejarse, el pequeño se percató de que Anna seguía plantada en la puerta, de pie, y se levantó para indicarle que se sentara junto a él. 

- Annita,- comenzó Yoh con una sonrisa- ella es mi abuela,- señaló a la mujer mayor del bastón- aquel es mi abuelo,- señaló al hombre anciano- esta es mi madre- indicó a la mujer del largo cabello negro- y ella es Tamao.- finalizó señalando a la rosada, la cual se sonrojaba y sonreía. 

- Yo te hice llamar.- dijo secamente la anciana. Anna recordó a su madre- Yo soy Kino Asakura, la abuela de Yoh. Tú debes de ser Anna Kyôyama, ¿cierto?

Anna solo asintió con la cabeza, ante la mirada de la señora Kino. Tamao le sirvió un té a la pequeña y ella lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar más a Tamao.

- ¿Puedes explicarme qué te ha pasado?- preguntó la anciana. Más bien, aquello no era una pregunta, era una exigencia. 

- No lo recuerdo.- mintió Anna. No podía explicarle lo de los fantasmas, la volverían a tomar por loca. Además, no podía hablarle de sus padres, los buscarían y volvería el horror.

- No te creo.- espetó Kino, fría como el hielo, solo que al menos el hielo se derretía y aquella mujer no- En fin, hablaremos a solas después de desayunar.

- No le hagas caso a mi abuela.- susurró Yoh- Es una mandona, aunque reconozco que es muy buena mujer y la mejor de las sacerdotisas del mundo, pero no deja de ser muy gruñona y enfadosa. 

Anna rió, intentando disimular su risa tapándose la boca, aunque después de que la señora Kino le diese otro bastonazo en la cabeza a Yoh, no pudo disimular. Se sorprendió al oír que las suyas no eran las únicas carcajadas que se escuchaban, y al alzar la vista, vio como la mujer de cabello negro también reía. Volvió a sentir calidez. De pronto, una pregunta más le llegó a la mente... ¿Sacerdotisa?

Al finalizar el desayuno, la señora Kino la llevó a una habitación en la que se encontraban las dos solas, a excepción de Tamao, que iba de vez en cuando a servirles algo.

- Tranquila, pequeña, no tengas miedo.- calmó la señora Kino con un sorprendente tono amable- Dime, ¿qué te hicieron? Y no me digas que no lo recuerdas, porque no te creeré.

Anna se quedó en blanco. Había tanto que contar, tanto por decir... Y ninguna forma de expresarse.

- Ves espíritus.- dijo con firmeza la señora Kino mientras daba un largo sorbo a su té.

- ¿Cómo... cómo lo sabe?- Anna estaba fascinada y confundida, pero esperaba que sus dudas las despejase aquella extraña mujer.

- Simplemente, lo se. Y tus padres te pegaban por ello, ¿cierto?

- Ellos... Los niños del colegio, la profesora...

- ¿Qué te decían?

Anna se estremeció al recordar. _"A los monstruos no se les dejan los colores."_

- Monstruo, loca... Mala...

Un pesado silencio se adueñó de la estancia. La pequeña Anna comenzó a derramar lágrimas de nuevo, al sentir la tristeza del pasado acechando de nuevo su memoria. La anciana, al verla, no varió su gesto seco y frío, pero la miraba con ojos compasivos a través de los oscuros cristales de sus gafas. La niña se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y volvió a ponerse firme ante la señora Kino. 

- Eres admirable, pequeña.- dijo la mujer, sin más.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula la niña.

- Tienes un oscuro pasado, triste, y todo en tu vida duele mucho, no solo físicamente, pero ante ello, te secas las lágrimas y te comportas como si, en realidad, nada hubiese sucedido. Estoy segura que serás una magnífica sacerdotisa.

"- Otra vez lo de las sacerdotisas...- pensó Anna- Pero... ¿qué demonios es eso?"

- Una sacerdotisa tiene el poder de invocar a los espíritus allá donde se encuentren, da igual que se hayan marchado al más allá... 

- ¿Cómo...?

La mujer mostró una sonrisa triunfal.

- Soy sacerdotisa, y puedo leer mentes.

- ¿Usted cree... que yo pueda ser... una sacerdotisa?

- Ves espíritus y estás en mi casa. No podría ser mejor.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que esté en su casa?

- Te someterás a mi entrenamiento y te convertirás en la mejor sacerdotisa del mundo... Después de mi, claro está.

- Tengo otra pregunta... ¿Qué son esos entrenamientos de los que todos hablan? Yoh y Tamao hablaron de ellos...

- Ellos se entrenan para convertirse en shamanes. Antes de que preguntes, te diré que un shaman es el vínculo que une este mundo con el otro. Además, mi nieto Yoh será el rey de los shamanes, aquel que puede fusionarse con el rey de los espíritus para poder realizar su sueño.

- ¿Qué hace exactamente un... shaman?

- Puede fusionarse con los espíritus. Con que sepas eso de momento, bastará. Ven conmigo, te mostraré cómo será tu entrenamiento y dónde. Y ya de paso, te mostraré a mi nieto entrenando.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, un poco molesta por dentro. Ella no había aceptado, pero la señora Kino había dado por supuesto que ella quería ser sacerdotisa. Aunque mirado por otro lado, no tenía dónde ir, solo tenía cinco años, nadie la quería y todos la tomaban por loca. ¿Qué más iba a hacer?

_ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

- ¿Todo eso será mi entrenamiento?

- Lo sé, es muy duro, pero si quieres convertirte en una gran sacerdotisa deberás cumplirlo.

- ¿Y para qué me sirve ser una sacerdotisa?

- Respeto.

Y se creó el silencio entre las dos. Respeto... Aquello era algo que Anna jamás había podido experimentar en carne propia. 

- De acuerdo, prometo esforzarme en este cometido.

- Eso espero, pequeña. Ven, te enseñaré cómo entrena mi nieto.

La niña siguió a la mujer hasta otra zona del inmenso e interminable jardín. Allí estaba Yoh, de pie junto a un riachuelo, meditando. De repente, a su alrededor, las hojas comenzaron a levitar lentamente, pero segundos después, volvieron al suelo. Su abuelo le sacudió un capón y lo sermoneó por un buen rato, mientras que el niño se limitaba a mirarlo con cara de aburrimiento. Varias gotitas cayeron por la cabeza de Anna.

- Mi nieto es muy vago y no quiere entrenar. Solo quiere escuchar música y ver el cielo, y ni siquiera se esfuerza. Si quisiera, podría ser el mejor shaman del mundo.- explicó la señora Kino, un poco molesta. 

- ¿Y por qué no lo dejan? Si no quiere ser shaman, que no lo sea.- comentó la pequeña, comprensiva.

- La saga de los Asakura termina con Yoh. Si no se convierte en shaman y se casa, la familia Asakura pasará a la historia. 

- Comprendo...

- Por tanto, también quiero que tú seas una gran sacerdotisa.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

- El tiempo te explicará, pequeña, ahora no es el momento.

La mujer emprendió de nuevo el camino por el pasillo mientras le indicaba a la niña que podía retirarse a su cuarto. Anna comenzó a curiosear por los jardines, hasta que una figura la llamó. Era la mamá de Yoh.

- Hola, Anna.- saludó sonriente la mujer- Me llamo Keiko Asakura y, como ya sabrás, soy la madre de Yoh. 

- Encantada, señora Keiko.- dijo Anna, cortésmente y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. 

- ¿Quieres que vayamos juntas de compras?- ofreció amablemente la mujer- Lamentablemente, no tenemos ropa para ti, el vestido que llevas y todos sus complementos es un regalo de Tamao. Desde que te recogimos, te lo estuvo cosiendo. Pero no podemos pedirle que haga más trajes, porque la pobre está muy atareada. De modo que, si te apetece, vamos a comprarte ropa, zapatos y todo lo que te haga falta, ¿te parece?

- Como usted mande, señora Keiko.

- Que niña más formal.- sonrió la mujer- Venga, vamos. 

Keiko le tendió la mano a la pequeña y esta la tomó, sonriente. Juntas fueron a un gran centro comercial, donde la señora Keiko le hizo probarse infinidad de vestidos, faldas, pantalones, blusas, camisetas, zapatos... Y todo lo que veía que le quedaba bien, se lo llevaba. Anna estaba muy sorprendida con la actitud de la mujer. Parecía muy triste y apagada cuando la vio por primera vez, y aún conservaba aquella apariencia, sin embargo había demostrado ser muy agradable, generosa y simpática, por lo que Anna se sentía muy a gusto con ella. Salieron del centro comercial con montones de bolsas, llenas de ropa y complementos para Anna, mientras esta no dejaba de repetir que devolviese cosas, que ella no necesitaba tanto y millones de cosas similares, a las que la mujer solo respondía:

- Tranquila, no te preocupes, he sido yo la que se ha ofrecido a comprarlo, ¿no? ¡Pues no hay más discusión!- y luego reía.

Al llegar de nuevo a la mansión, la señora Keiko le ordenó que fuese a colocar todo lo comprado a su cuarto, pero la niña le pidió ayuda para llegar, puesto que aún desconocía el camino y la habitación exacta. Una vez llegada allí, y tratando de memorizar el camino, colocó ordenadamente todos los trajes que la señora Keiko le había comprado. Se fijó especialmente en un vestido blanco. Era atado al cuello, sin mangas ni tirantes, con la espalda y parte del vientre al descubierto y con discretos adornos dorados por determinadas zonas. Su mente lo denominó "favorito" al instante. No se había dado cuenta de él entre tanto traje, pero se dio cuenta de que no llevaba bolsa, aunque sí un pequeño sobre. Lo tomó entre sus manos y pudo contemplar, no sin esfuerzo, que en él decía con bastante mala letra: "Para Annita". 

Anna sonrió, casi involuntariamente, pensando en aquel niño que iba embargando su corazón a cada milésima de segundo.

_ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ _

**_Notas de Annie-chan:_**

_Perdón, perdón! Sé que me retrasé en actualizar, pero culpen a mi maldita inspiración. Se largó! Y no me dijo ni adiós!! T^T Espero que regrese. Mientras tanto, les dejo con éste capítulo. Comencé un nuevo song fic (¬¬ porqué no terminaré las cosas que tengo a medias y luego hago cosas nuevas?? -.-U) y un nuevo fic paralelo a éste, que aún no tiene título pero que más o menos ya sé de qué irá. Tratará de lo mismo que éste: La vida de uno de los personajes, esta vez masculino, desde que es pequeño hasta que se hace mayor. Y ya sin más, comencemos a leer los reviews!! n_n_

_ ~ * ~_

_**c-erika** (n_n gracias, espero que te siga gustando con este nuevo cap.)**, Mer1 **(gracias n_n, la madre de Anna no es que la quiera, sino que no la odia, que son términos diferentes. Más adelante veremos más sobre ella)**, annita asakura **(n_n muchas gracias),** Chibi-poio (**muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando n_n)**, Urara **(n_n bueno, era bastante evidente, no crees? Gracias!)**, Fukaru Rhyan (**si, vi ese episodio, y una de las escenas del primer capitulo está basado en ese momento, y por supuesto que pondre mas capitulos, lo que ocurre es que o se me va la inspiracion o estoy sumamente ocupada -.-. Muchas gracias n_n)**, Mafaldyna **(n_nU hombre, pronto pronto... El caso es que esta continuado, no? xD n_n)**, Naruki (**me alegro de que te gustase, nee-chan! Muchas gracias! n_n ¬O¬ seeh io tambien les repasaria las propiedades... n_n)**, anna la sacerdotiza **(n__n muchisimas gracias, espero que te siga gustando aunque ya no esta muy bueno porque no ando inspirada ultimamente... u.u)**, Anitta Kiuyama fcc **(muchas gracias n_n)** y Kaoru Kinomoto (**o.oU En serio? Tanto? n_n Pues muchas gracias! Espero que te siga agradando). _

**_A todos ellos gracias por sus reviews!!_**

_ ~ * ~_

_Debo decir que a lo largo de este fic alargaré y me centraré en escenas que ya he escrito en otros de mis fics (los recuerdos de Yoh y los escritos en el diario de Anna en "**Miradas Acusadoras**", los flashbacks de "**La Apuesta**"...), porque en ellos me inspiré para comenzar el fic. Digo esto para que luego no digan "¬O¬ ya no sabe qué escribir y se repite...", porque como dijo mi adorado Yoh **"Cada cosa tiene un por qu"**. Sin más demora, me despido. ¡Ja ne!_

**_Atte: Annie-chan Diethel Asakura_**


End file.
